The present invention relates in general to a release mechanism for a vehicle armrest and, more specifically, to a mechanism that allows a center armrest to be selectively latched into position relative to a bench-type vehicle seat.
Vehicles such as passenger cars may include various types of seats for operators and passengers. This can include bench seats that accommodate multiple occupants, as well as bucket seats that accommodate a single occupant. Many vehicle seats also include armrests for the comfort of occupants. These armrests may be located on either or both sides of the occupant.
Vehicle armrests may be located in various locations depending on the layout of the interior of the vehicle. Vehicle armrests may be located on a trim panel, such as on an interior surface of a door or on a center console that is located adjacent to the seat. Vehicle armrests may also be mounted to the seats. Armrests that are mounted on vehicle seats are often movable between multiple positions. In a vehicle captain's seat, for example, armrests on either side of the seat may be provided that may be moved between a lowered use position and a raised storage position. These armrests are typically moved to the storage position in order to make it easier for the occupant to get in and out of the seat. In a vehicle bench seat, a center armrest may be moved between a lowered use position and a raised storage position. These center armrests are typically moved to the storage position in order to provide space for a third person to sit on the bench seat. Any of these movable armrests may be mounted to the respective seats for rotational movement. This allows the occupant to rotate the armrest to a storage position that is generally parallel to the seat back.
Some vehicle armrests include a retainer mechanism to prevent the armrest from moving out of the use position or the storage position inadvertently. This retainer mechanism will keep the armrest in the position selected by the occupant until the occupant decides to move the armrest. The retainer mechanism may include a frictional engagement between the armrest and the seat. For example, the upholstery of the armrest may press against the upholstery of the seat in order to limit undesired movement of the armrest. The retainer mechanism may include an active lock or latch that prevents movement of the armrest until released by the occupant. This type of active latch may more securely hold the armrest in place to help prevent undesired movement of the armrest caused by a sudden acceleration or deceleration of the vehicle. A release mechanism such as a lever or button may be activated by the occupant in order to release the latch when the occupant desires to move the armrest. It would be advantageous to have an improved mechanism to latch an armrest in place relative to a vehicle seat while allowing the occupant to selectively release that latch.